Promise Me
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: a crossover between sm/dz and its my first crossover fanfic...a rei hino and trunks briefs romance. can trunks figure out who the girl is in his dream. this is dedicated to my buddy Mimrai...hope you like it! R


Promise Me

By: E-chan Hidaka

Disclaimers: I do not own anything, so please do not sue me. I just own the story.

Author's Ramblings: I dedicated this fanfic to one of my readers DarkSexyRaye a.k.a Baby Mimrai. Also this is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z.  And one more thing…if you see any mis-spelled words or grammar error forgives me because grammar and spelling aren't my strongest points.

Couples: Rei Hino/ Trunks Briefs

Setting: Alternated Universe

Genre-Romance/Drama/Angst

Rated- P-13

Inspired by: Love Hina 

---

_"You know what they say about a vow being established. If a declaration is stated three times, that means it's established forever."-_ Todd Spencer (fictional character in the book Christy and Todd 'the college years' vol. 2 by Robin Jones Gunn)

Promise Me 

            _"Promise…"_ A familiar voice rang in his head. Then he heard an annoying beeping sound. He grunted in annoyance. He reached out lazily out his blue comforter searching for the noise. He slammed his hand on top of the alarm clock. The noise finally stop, he yawned tiredly. He had dreamed about her again. Why was she haunting him every night? 

            "Trunks, Honey…wake up! You don't want to be late for school." His mother called out to him from downstairs. Trunks slowly got out off his comfortable king size bed and began to stretch out his lean figure. He was feeling sore because of his father and his crazy training sessions.

_"Promise me Trunk-kun…" _a sweet voice called to him as he remembered his dream more clearly. Who was this girl that haunt him so? Why can't remember who she was? He thought.

"Trunks!" yelled his mother. Oh no what did father do now to piss off mom? Trunks thought. He finally stopped stretching out his sore body and opened his door. He could hear his mother and father getting into another heated verbal spur with each other. Was he the only one that was normal in this family? He thought as he strides into the kitchen and sat next to his sister. He could never understand his wacky family, as he observed his family. His mother Bulma was a scientist, always trying to invent new things, and she was a very stubborn lady. Then there was his father Prince Vegita, born in a royal family from a different planet, and he obsessed with training because he wants to surpass he long time archrival Goku. And last his naïve ditz sister Bra. He never knew how could a person be so happy all the time; it wasn't normal.

He silently ate his breakfast that his mother had prepared for them. "See you guys later! Come on Bra, we're going to be later for school if we do not go now." Trunks told his sister, as he got up from the table and headed towards the front door. Bulma and Vegita stopped arguing with each other as they watch their children walk out of the house.

***

            She yawned tiredly. Her grandfather insisted her to go to this school because he didn't feel that she was learning anything from her old school. She protested not wanting to leave her friends and home. But her grandfather made it clear to her. She wanted to stay in Kyoto and not go to Tokyo. She hated the big city life that's why in the first place she moved in with her grandfather. Now her grandfather was sending her back to her father. How she despite that man so much. She didn't hate her father; he just made a lot of promises to her and end-up disappointing her in the end. 

            As she walked down the streets of Tokyo heading towards her new school the many boys who were calling out to her were irritating her. Calling, "Hey Foxy!" She didn't liked when boys to her. They didn't respect her; they wanted to get under her clothing. She entered her new high school sighing with disappointment. She didn't want be here. She walked into the main office and got her class schedule. 

            Where the hell is it? I don't want be wandering around the school like an idiot. Oh gods, I just sound like Usagi, just right now. She thought to herself. Ah here it is 4C. She said to herself and didn't notice someone standing in front of her. "Ah!" she shouted as she bumped into the person and fall on the floor. "Watch were your standing!" she hissed. 

            "Gomen miss," he apologized sincerely. He offered his hand to her. Rei looked up, seeing endless blue eyes as the sea looking upon her. He was strikingly handsome; his lavender bangs chute over his beautiful eyes. A bright red blush appeared across her perfect peach compellation face. She gingerly took his hand, helped her up and gathered her books for her. "Gomen, I'm didn't mean to knock you down. Its just..." he started.

            "Trunks-chan, you're going to go with me to The Rage tonight right?" A beautiful blonde jumped into his arms and asked him. Rei looked at him then the girl with annoyance. Just another heartbreaker she thought to herself, she strutted passed the two and entered the room. She handed her teacher her slip. The teacher looked at her and smiled.

            "Miss Hino," the teacher greeted her. "I'm Miss Aoi," she told her.  "Welcome to English 43, please takes a seat at the second row, first seat," Miss Aoi instructed her. Rei swiftly took her seat. "Trunks Briefs, Kaye Dashiki, take your seats or get detention," Miss Aoi commanded them. Rei heard Trunks grunted then she looked at the blonde girl, Kaye, giggling childish, how she despite when people act immature. _Rei, you're so grumpy, smile once and while, be nice to others._ As she remember her friend Usagi telling her that. Was she that grumpy looking and mean? How she missed her friends so much.

            "Excuse me," someone interrupted her thoughts as she felt someone tapping on her right of her shoulder.

            "Huh?" she said absentmindedly. She turned around and faced the person. It was he, Trunks. "What do you want?" she snapped at him. 

            He pointed over her shoulder; she looked over and saw papers on her desk. "Could you please pass those paper back," he asked her politely. She handed him the papers quickly and turned around.

***

            It was lunchtime she quietly sat under the big cherry blossom. How she missed spending time with her friends sitting under the cherry blossom like this and they would be gossiping about boys or the dark moon. But now she was here, and she felt like something was missing in her life. She sighed sadly. She also remembered how Jadeite and her use to sit under a tree like this and watch the sunset together. How she missed him terribly, but now he was gone. He had sacrifice himself, and to protect her. She thought that Jadeite was being selfish for leaving her, but she knew the whole time he did out of love. A single tear rolled down her angelic face.

            "Excuse me, can I sit with you?" Rei looked up, it was Trunks again. "I mean if it's okay with you," he said.

            "It's a free country," Rei said sarcastically.

            "Yes, I know," he replied as he sat next to her. He observed her. She had an exquisite beauty, her long silk raven hair, her mystic violet eyes, her cherry lips and her soft peach cream skin. She was a true beauty, she didn't wear make up, and it was natural looks that got him attracted to her like a moth caught up in the bright light. Why did she look like someone he met long time ago?

            "Trunks-kun!" someone called him snapping him out of his thoughts. Rei saw a young man running towards them, he was another handsome boy she thought to herself while remaining silent. He had wild spiky black hair, and mysterious black colored eyes seeming like it hold many secrets, he was dressed in a weird orange and blue gi.

            "Hello, Goten, I see you didn't waste time rushing to the lunchroom," Trunks joked.

            "Hehe!" Goten laughed as he popped bread into his mouth. "Did you know there's a new girl in our school?" Goten talked while his was mouth was full. "I heard she was a total fox," Goten continued then popping another bread into his mouth. Then Goten and Trunks heard a beeping sound.

            "Excuse me," Rei excused herself for the boys and walked five feet away from them. She turned on her communicator and a tiny screen appeared. It was her friend Usagi.

            "Rei, this Usagi, I'm just reminding you we will be picking you up at eight," Usagi said to Rei. 

            "Yes, well see you then Usagi, oh before I forget did you guys get it?" Rei asked her.

            "Of course Rei, what are friends for," Usagi replied.

            "Thanks Usagi, for keeping that promise to me," Rei said, "Bye," she turned off the communicator and walked towards the boys. Trunks felt bad listening into her conversation because he was half sayian, they had acute hearing. She picked up her books, "Thank you Trunks, for the company," then walking away from them again.

            "That's her!" Goten shouted, "That's the new girl," he said excitedly as he watched her walk away. "She beautiful, and Trunks you were able to talk to her and spend time with her, you are lucky!" Goten said.

            "I guess Goten," Trunks said casually. 

            "Yeah," Goten absentmindedly replied.

            "Goten, you know Miss Hino reminds me of the little girl I met a long time ago." Trunks explained to his friend.

            "The one that been haunting your dreams lately?" Goten questioned.

            "Yeah, her," Trunks replied as he began to walk toward class. 

            "Hey Trunks! Where are you going?" Goten shouted after him.

            "Lunchtime is over Goten," Trunks said.

            "What!" Goten yelled. "Mr. Keisuke going get mad at me again if I'm late," Goten said running passing Trunks up.

***

            Later on that day there was knocking at the door. She didn't feel like getting up and answering it. She got up from her futon before leaving her room she made sure kakeuton and makura were organized neatly. Why couldn't her father get the door? Her father couldn't do because he had to make sure the house clean because one of his clients was coming over for dinner with their family, and he had to make sure everything perfect. She opened the door to big pen house apartment that her and her father shared together. There stood a lady with sea green hair in front of her then next to her a short man with tall wild black hair next was a young teen about 15 years old with the same sea green hair. Her eyes trailed to the next person she recognized those lavender locks anywhere. "Trunks?" she questioned him.

"Rei," Trunks replied.

"Rei, sweetie," her father called for her as he came behind her. "Oh, hello, Mr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and kids, come in," her father told them.

"Humph," Vegita replied as he entered the apartment passing Rei and her father.

"He means hello, Mr. Hino," Bulma said grinning a little following her husband.

"Hello," Bra greeted Rei and her father and walked in the apartment.

"Hello, Mr. Hino and Miss Rei," Trunks said politely. Rei looked at Trunks then turned around quickly and went into her room. Trunks looked confused at Mr. Hino and he shrugged his shoulder. Rei come out twenty minutes later dressed in a tight red and white motorcycle suit with white boots. She tied up her raven hair loosely.

"Bye, don't wait up for me," she said as she came to the living room.

"Rei, where are you going?" her father asked her.

"Out." She replied coldly.

"Your not going anywhere young lady," her father told her.

"You can't tell me that!" she shouted at him. "It's to late to play the fatherly role."  Vegita and the family sit quietly in the living room. A smirked appeared on Vegita lips; he was amused at the girl's attitude towards her father. As she said that there was a knock at the door. Rei walked to the door and opened the door and stood in front of her a tall raven hair man with a long blonde hair girl next to him and next to girl was a short dirty blonde hair person. She threw herself into the girl's arms with long blonde hair. The girl gave her a tight hug then let go and let the tall raven hair man give her hug too.

"Hi, Rei, honey, how are you feeling?" the short dirty blonde hair person asked her.

"I'm fine Hakaru," she replied.

"That's good honey," Hakaru said as she pulled Rei into a hug and give her a kiss on the cheek then letting her go. Trunks watched them feeling a strange energy coming from them. He looked over to his father, and he could tell his father felt it too. But it wasn't like their power it was something different.

"Hi, Mr. Hino," Usagi shouted loudly while looking over Rei's shoulder. "Hi, other people," she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Usagi, Mamoru, Hakaru. Rei didn't tell me that you guys where coming over. Come in!" he replied.

Rei blushed then pulled on Usagi's ear. "Baka! Come on Meatball head!" Rei insulted Usagi.

"Ouch! Mamo-chan, please tell miss meanie let go of me," Usagi whined.

"Rei, do not be rude," her father scold her.

"Whatever!" she retorted facing her father. "Did you ever care about my feelings? I consider what you did to me rude!" she snapped at him. Rei father looked at her with astonishment speechless to reply. "Every time you made a promise. Did you even care about my feelings when you broke them?" Tears ran down her beautiful face. "Did you!" she shouted at him. Everybody looked at her with sympathy. Trunks wanted to go to Rei and comfort her, but the person named Hakaru beat him to it. Rei cried in her friend's arms.

"Rei, sweetie," her father called softly to her. She broke from her friend's embrace and faced her father with an icy glare. "I'm sorry that I broke those promises. But I have changed Rei. This promise I will keep."

"Don't call me that!" she yelled at him. "You're too late to keep your promises!"

"Rei, please…" her father plead her.

"No, remember when mama die? You hugged me and promise me you would be here for me?" she stated. "But where you after they buried mama? You occupied all your time in your work. You forgot about me and my feelings all those promises you told me were all lies." She said then she push her friends aside and ran out the penthouse.

"Rei!" everyone called out to her. Then everyone in the penthouse went chasing after her. Rei jumped onto a motorcycle and drove away. She needed to get away; away from all the pain she kept bottled up inside of her. Mamoru, Usagi and Hakaru looked at each other then got into Mamoru's car and drove off. Rei's father apologized to the Briefs then getting into his car and began to follow Mamoru's car. Vegita flew off back home and rambled about saying this was a waste of time and he was going to train. Bulma and Bra followed Vegita in their spacecraft while Trunks went after Rei. 

She zoomed through the busy streets for hours until she came an open area. It was the beach. She remembered this beach from her childhood. She drove up to the cliff at a certain part in the beach. She parked the motorcycle and got off the bike then walked to the edge of the cliff and stood there. She looked upon the beautiful scenery. It was almost sunrise. I didn't know I drove for that long. She thought to herself. 

"Rei!" Usagi called out to her. Rei snapped her head back and looked at her good friend as she ran towards her. She gave her friend an apologizing nodded. Then Rei saw her father coming out of his car.

"Rei, sweetie, I'm sorry!" he father apologized.

 Rei back up a little making Usagi stop at her tracks. "Rei, don't do it!" Usagi cried out to her as Mamoru, Hakaru, and Rei's father stood behind her friend. Then Rei turned around and faced the ocean as the sun began to shine out. She dived into the sky as if she was like flying. "Rei!" screamed her friend. Trunks just came on time as he saw her jump into the sky and saw one of Rei's friends transformed into something. 

 Rei closed her dark violet eyes preparing her for her death to come. _I'm coming Jadeite. I'm coming mother._ She silently whispered to herself. As she expected to hit the ocean water she felt warm arms wrapped around her.Then she felt like she wasn't falling anymore it was like she stopped in mid air. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of crystal sea blue eyes looking at her. It was Trunks. "Let me go!" she protested and struggling to get out of his grip. "Let me be! Let me die!" she screamed at him.

Trunks looked upon Rei; understanding her pain and why she wanted to end her life. But he notice as that as he flew here after Rei. He finally remembered that the same little girl in his dreams was running away crying too. On this same beach they were at right now. He remembered he saved her also that time. Was Rei the same little girl from his past?  It was Rei the girl from his past and dreams. He could tell it by her eyes. "Rei, I can't let you die." He said softly looking into her eyes. As he levitated back to the cliff with his arm tightly cloaked around her and carefully landed. She turned her face feeling ashamed of herself. He cupped her chin into his palm. "Rei, look at me!" he demanded. 

She looked into his eyes. "Do you remember the day I save you?" he asked her. She looked at him with bewilderment. "You were crying also that day." He continued telling the story. "You wanted to fly to the sky to met your mother because you missed her so much. But you end up falling off the cliff." Rei listened carefully but stayed quiet as he continued to speak. "I saw you and I came to your rescue." Tears ran cascaded down her face. She remembered too now. "I made a promise to you on that day. Do you remember what I promise Rei?" She nodded her head in responds. Trunks cleared his throat. "I promise to be here for you. I promise to be you knight and shining armor. I promise to love you." He told her. He dipped his face closer to hers. "I love you Rei. I love you! I love you forever!" he declared. He captured her lips with his. Rei responded with the same passion.

They broke their kiss. "Wasn't that beautiful Mamo-chan," Usagi said softly to the young man who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, my love." Mamoru replied then kissing her softly. "And I will love you forever…"

Rei and Trunks walked hand-in-hand. "I'm sorry Princess Serenity, Prince Ediymond, Princess Uranus and father." She said bowing her head.

"Daijoubu, Princess Mars," Usagi said putting her hand on her shoulder. Rei let go of Trunks hand and gave her hug to the princess, the prince and princess Uranus. Then she looked at her father who had tears in his eyes. She walked to her father and gave him a hug too.

"Rei, I love you, my daughter…I promise you I'll be here for you for now on." Her father said. Rei nodded her head and kissed her father on the cheek. She came back to Trunks.

"What's about this princesses and prince thing?" he asked as he took her hand into his.

"I'll explain to you soon." She replied and kissed him. " I love you…"

"Do you still want to fly to the sky? I can take you." He told her.

"How you going to do that?" she questioned with curiosity.

"Trust me!" he said holding her hand tightly and levitated into the sky. Rei let out a little shriek. 

"Put me down Trunks!" she demanded afraid to see the out come.

"I promise you it safe. Just trust me Rei." He told her as he floated higher into the sky. Then wrapping his free arm around her waist making her closer to him. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He flew higher into the sky. Usagi waved good-bye too them. And the two reunited lovers disappeared into the morning sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Hello, I hope you liked this story. This was my first time to do a crossover with sm/dbz. I couldn't help myself. I had to put a little jadeite and rei coupling in the story because I total adore this couple. If you got any question please email me at echan_hidaka@hotmail.com

Do you want to know when I update my fanfics join my yahoo group @ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/puretwistdreams 

Japanese Definition:

Gomen- sorry

Kakeuton- quilt 

Makura- pillow

Baka- idiot, stupid

Daijoubu- it's all right


End file.
